


[One Short] Everyday is my Birth day

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: วันนี้เป็นวันเกิดของเซบาสเตียน..





	[One Short] Everyday is my Birth day

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิควูบ วูบมาก 
> 
> กะจะลงให้ทันวันเกิดเซบฮือๆอย่างปั่น
> 
> ป.ล. ยังไม่ได้ตรวจคำผิดนะคะ

_ วันนี้เป็นวันเกิดของเซบาสเตียน..  _

และมันพิเศษกว่า ทุกๆ ปี เพราะปีนี้ เซ บย อมทิ้งทุกอย่างเพื่อนอนเฉยๆอยู่ในอพาร์ทเม้นที่เพิ่งซื้อใหม่เอียมในนิวยอร์ค 

ไร้ซึ่งเสียงนาฬิกาปลุกทำให้วันนี้เขาได้นอนนานกว่าทุกวัน เตียงใหม่ ผ้าห่มใหม่ หมอนใหม่ กำลังถูกกลบด้วยกลิ่นสบู่จาง ๆข องคนนอน  เซ บพลิกตัวไปมาแทบทั่วเตียงก่อนจะค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมา ช้าๆ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทาค่อยๆปรากฏเด่นชัดขึ้นหลังจากชายหนุ่มขยี้ตาอยู่สองสามที

เซบชอบอยู่คนเดียว

ไม่รู้สิ พอได้อยู่คนเดียวรู้สึกว่าเหมือนได้ควบคุมโลกทั้งใบ โลกขนาดเล็กภายในอาพาร์ทเม้นขนาดกว้างนี้ เป็นโลกที่เซบาสเตียนเลือกได้ว่าทำอะไร จะกิน จะนั่ง จะนอน จะเดิน จะหยิบจับวางสิ่งของแบบไหนก็สามารถทำได้ดั่งใจปรารถนาไปเสียหมด เพราะงั้นเซบถึงได้ยืนแปรงฟันไปพร้อมกับดูทีวีไปแบบนี้

จนเสียงโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้นมาจึงเดินไปหยิบมือถือ กล่องข้อความเต็มไปด้วยคำอวยพรวันเกิดมายมากจากคนรู้จักในวงการ ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งคุณดอน เทรนเนอร์คู่ใจ หากแต่สิ่งที่นอกเหนือจากคำอวยพร กลับกลายเป็นว่า เซ บจะต้องไปยิมวันนี้ ตอนห้าโมงเย็น !

ทั้งๆที่ วันนี้วางแผนจะอยู่ห้องทั้งวันแล้วเชียว !

เซ บขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะพิมพ์ตอบไป เซบาสเตียน แสตน จะตอบอะไรได้ล่ะ นอกจากตกลง !

แปรงฟันอาบน้ำเสร็จก็เริ่มลงมือทำอาหารเช้าง่ายๆ ขนมปัง ไข่ดาว เบคอน พร้อมกาแฟ นั่งทานอยู่คนเดียวเงียบๆ แต่ก็ยังมีเสียงของทีวีดังอยู่ให้ห้องนี้ไม่เงียบเกินไปนัก  เซ บตั้งใจจะดูซีรี ่ย์ หรือหนังใน เน็ตฟลิกซ์ สักเรื่องสองเรื่อง

แน่นอนว่า เรื่อง POINT BLANK เป็นหนึ่งในตัวเลือกนั้น

แอน โธ นี่ขยันขาย เช้า กลาง วัน เย็น คะยั้นคะยอให้ดูแทบทุกจังหวะที่มีโอกาสนำเสนอ

_ ‘แล้วนายจะชอบ’  _ แมค กี้ว่าเอาไว้แบบนั้น

โอ้ แน่นอนล่ะ พอเปิดขึ้นมาก็เห็นหน้า  แฟรงค์ กิลโลว แบบนี้น่ะ  เซ บบาสเตียน ถึงกับหลุดยิ้มเขินออกมาเลยให้ตายเถอะ ! ที่จริงก็แอบปลื้มพี่เขานิดหน่อย หลังจากที่ได้ร่วมงานกันก็ยังคุยติดต่อกันมา เรื่อยๆ เรียกได้ว่าเป็นแรงบันดาลใจชั้นดีในการออกกำลังกายเลย

หุ่นน่าอิจฉาชะมัด !

พี่ แฟร้งค์ น่ะ เท่ห์ จริงๆ เท่ห์จน เซ บคิดไม่ถึงเลยว่าเขาจะทำกันได้ถึงขนาดนี้ 

เซบาสเตียนนั่งเหยีดขาอยู่บนโซฟาตัวยาวๆ เขากำลังนั่งดู  POINT BLANK อย่างตั้งใจ จนกระทั่งเสียงข้อความโทรศัพท์เขามา เรียกให้สายตานั้นหันไปมอง  เซ บหยิบมันขึ้นมาดูก่อนจะกดเปิด แทบจะทันทีที่เห็น เขาถึงกับทำอะไรแทบไม่ถูก

ส _ ุขสันต์วันเกิด มายเซบาสเตียน  _

ข้อความที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่มีอะไรมาก แต่รูปที่แนบมากน่ะ ทำให้ เซ บแทบไปไม่เป็น ! เพราะมันเป็นรูป ที่ เซบถูกพี่แฟร้งค์หอมแก้มแบบตั้งใจน่ะสิ !

คนเด็กกว่ารีบตอบข้อความกลับไปอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยหัวใจที่ฟู ฟ่ องพองโต หากแต่วินาทีถัดมามันกลับถูกเจาะให้แฟ่บลงไปอย่างง่ายดายเสียงอย่างนั้น

_ ต้องรีบส่งมาก่อน เดี๋ยว _ _ ซีแ _ _ วน _ _ ส์ _ _ มาตัดหน้า _

เรื่องนั้นนี่มันพูดยากเลย อยู่ดีๆน้ำลายมันก็ขมเสียยิ่งกว่ากาแฟที่จิบไปก่อนหน้านี้

อย่างที่บอกการอยู่คนเดียว มันทำให้ เซ บรู้สึกว่าสามารถควบคุมทุกอย่างได้ดั่งใจ ภายในพื้นนี้ที่ แต่เชื่อเถอะถ้า  คร ิส อีแวน ส์ ได้ย่างกรายเข้ามาเมื่อไร ทุกอย่างมันหลุดจากการควบคุมของเซบาสเตียนในทันที

มันเป็นความสัมพันธ์ที่เซบไม่อยากจะให้มันยุ่งเหยิงไปมากกว่านี้อีก

ย้อนไปตั้งแต่วันแรกที่ได้รู้จักกัน มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่เราทั้งคู่ต่างยอมรับว่ามันดี มันดี มากๆ ช่วงเวลาสั้นๆที่ได้ชีวิตอยู่ด้วยกันตลอด 24 ชั่วโมงแบบนั้น ยิ่งทำให้ต่างคนต่างยอบรับในตัวของกันและกันได้ง่ายขึ้น ทั้งๆที่.. ต่างคนต่างก็มีคนรักอยู่แล้ว

เซบรู้ว่าพวกเธอไม่ได้ผิดอะไรเลย 

แต่มันเป็นไปแล้ว และมันก็บ้าบอมากที่ต่างคนต่างก็มาสารภาพว่า _ เฮ้ ฉันเพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนสาวที่คบกันอยู่ เพราะนาย.. _

อย่างที่บอกช่วงเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกัน เราต่างก็รู้ว่ามันมีความสุขมากแค่ไหน มันเป็นความสบายใจอย่างหนึ่ง ที่ได้อยู่ใกล้ๆกันแต่ทุกอย่างมันก็ผิดที่เซบเอง 

เซบาสเตียน ยอมรับข้อนั้น

ความสัมพันธ์มันเริ่มยุ่งตั้งแต่ เราต่างเป็นที่จับตามองมากเกินไป นิสัยที่เหมือนกันของสองเราคือไม่อยากเป็นจุดสนใจ หากแต่  คร ิส ดูเหมือนจะไม่ แคร์ เท่าไรกับการที่จะพูดถึงเรื่องของเราต่อหน้าคนอื่น เขากอด เขาซุก เขาทำเหมือนมันเป็นเรื่องปกติ แต่สำหรับเซบไม่ใช่ 

เราเคยคุยกันในเรื่องนี้หลายครั้งต่อหลายครั้ง

เราเลิกกันทุกครั้ง เราต่างคนต่างมีคนใหม่กันทุกครั้ง แต่สุดท้ายแล้วมันก็ไปไม่รอด

แล้วมันก็จบที่เตียงของเราทุกครั้งไป

พยายามแล้วที่จะเป็นเพื่อนกัน พยายามแล้วที่จะทำทุกอย่างให้มันเหมือนเดิม

พยายามจนเลิกพยายาม เซบก็ได้แต่ปล่อยให้มันเป็นไปอยู่อย่างนี้ ส่วน คร ิส นั้นคิดยังไง เซ บเ องก็เลิกสนใจพยายามอยู่กับตัวเองให้มากที่สุด ใช้ชีวิตให้มันเป็นปกติ เซบาสเตียน คิดว่าตัวเองโอเคแล้ว มาได้สักพัก จนกระทั่งข้อความของพี่ แฟร้งค์ นั่นแหละ ถึงตระหนักได้ว่าที่จริงแล้ว เซบาสเตียน แสตน แม่งไม่เคยทำใจได้เลยสักนิดเดียว !

ถึงจะย้ายบ้านหนีแล้วก็ตาม !

\--------

“หน้าบูดเป็นตูดเป็ด..”

“วันนี้วันเกิดผมนะ ยังจะเรียกออกมาอีก !..” 

เซบทิ้งก้นลงบนพื้นยิม ติดท่าทางงอแงแบบเป็นเด็ก ดอนยิ้มอย่างเอ็นดู วันนี้ เซ บโ กนหนวดโกนเคราจนแทบเกลี้ยง ยิ่งทำให้หน้าดูเด็กเข้าไปใหญ่

“ขอโทษ แต่พรุ่งนี้ฉันไม่ว่างแล้วไง เลยเรียกออกมาวันนี้ แล้วนี่ได้เอาสมุดมาด้วยหรือเปล่าที่บอกให้เอามา”

สิ้นเสียงเซบถึงกับขมวดคิ้ว 

“สมุด สมุดอะไรอะ..”

“ เซ บ.. เอางี้ เดี๋ยวฉันไปเอาเอง นายก็ออกตามโปรแกรมที่ฉันบอกไว้ก่อน พอจะจำได้ใช่ไหม”

ดอนเดินมาฉุดร่างเด็กงองแงให้ลุกขึ้น 

“ถ้าบอกว่าจำไม่ได้ล่ะ...”

“จำไม่ได้ก็นั่งรอ จนกว่าฉันจะมา..”

ชี้โพรงให้กระรอกขนาดนั้น เรื่องอะไรจะไม่ทำตามเสียล่ะ 

เซ บยื่นคีย์การ์ดให้ดอนไปอย่างง่ายดายแล้วนั่งเอนหลังพิงกำแพง เขาหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาไล่ตอบข้อความมากมายที่ไหลพรั่งพรูเข้ามาในวันนี้อย่างใจเย็น แน่นอนและต่อให้ดูอย่างละเอียดถี่ถ้วนสักแค่ไหน

ข้อความจากใครคนนั้นก็ยังไม่ส่งมาถึงเสียที

ไม่คาดหวังแต่ก็ยังคงรอคำอวยพรวันเกิดจากเขาอยู่เสมอ

ผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่ๆจนเซบาสเตียนฟังเพลงจบไปหลายเพลง คุณเทรนเนอร์ก็กลับมาพร้อมกับความว่างเปล่า ทำเอาเซบต้องขมวดคิ้วอีกครั้ง

“เมียฉันโทรตาม วันนี้เอาไว้ก่อนละกัน..”

“อะไรนะ แล้วพรุ่งนี้ล่ะ..”

“พรุ่งนี้ก็งด..”

“ เยส !..”

เซ บดีใจจนเกินเหตุ จนอีกฝ่ายอดหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้ เขายื่นมือให้ เซ บเกาะเพื่อลุกขึ้นมา ก่อนจะส่งคีย์การ์ดคืน

“ เอ้า เอาไป สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ...” 

“ขอบคุณครับ...” ส่งยิ้มปิดท้ายก่อนจะแผ่นออกจากยิมอย่างรวดเร็ว

ก่อนกลับบ้านยังไม่วายแวะเข้าร้าน แมค โดน ัล พร้อมสั่งบิ๊กฟราย บิ๊ก แมค ไก่ทอด ต่างๆ ชีวิตมันก็แค่นี้เนอะ เซบาสเตียน อ้อ ลืมไปน้ำอัดไม่ต้องเพราะต้องกินเป็นน้ำขมๆแทน

กลิ่นมันฝรั่งทอดหอมจนแทบอดใจไม่ไหว สุดท้ายก็อดกินไปเดินไปเสียไม่ได้ จนกระทั่งถึงหน้าห้อง เซบเตะคีย์การ์ดแล้วเปิดประตูเข้าไปช้าๆ ยังไม่ทันจะได้เปิดไป แต่กลิ่นหอมแปลกๆนั้นมันก็ชวนให้รู้สึกสงสัยอยู่ไม่น้อย

เจ้าคนรักของกินค่อยๆวางทุกอย่างลงบนโต๊ะ ก่อนจะเปิดไฟที่ห้องโถง เผยให้เห็นดอกกุหลาบช่อโตพร้อมกับเค้กที่วางเอาไว้อยู่บนโต๊ะหน้าทีวี ที่ใช้นั่งดูหนังอยู่เมื่อเช้า

อดยกยิ้มไม่ได้เลยทีเดียว

“ดูเหมือนว่าฉันจะได้รับอนุญาตจากนายให้พบกันได้แค่ในวันเกิดของนายสินะ เซบบี้”

“อันที่จริง ใครอนุญาตนายไม่ทราบ..” 

เซ บหันไปมองตามเสียง เห็น  คร ิส อีแวน ส์ ยืนอยู่ไม่ไกล ในมือเขาถือแก้วไวน์เอาไว้แล้วยกขึ้นจิบ พลางนึกคาดโทษดอนอยู่ในใจ !

หน อย ! ทำกันได้ !

“แต่นายก็ชอบนี่ ใช่ไหมล่ะ..” คริสวางแก้วแล้วเดินเข้ามาหาเซบที่ยืนนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้น 

“อย่าพูดเหมือนรู้ดี..”

“ถ้าไม่ชอบก็คงไล่ฉันไปแล้ว..”

“ฉันไม่ใจร้ายขนาดไล่เพื่อนตัวเองได้หรอกนะ...” 

“นี่แหละ ที่เขาเรียกว่าใจร้ายล่ะ รู้เอาไว้...”

รสชาติหวานละมุนลิ้นของไวน์เมื่อครู่ได้ถูกถ่ายทอดผ่านริมฝีปากที่บดเบียดเข้ามาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว  คร ิส ไม่เคยรอ เขาฉวยโอกาสคว้าเอวอีกฝ่ายให้แนบชิด พร้อมกับผลักดันลิ้นอุ่น เอ้า ไปภายในกวาดต้อนทั่วทุกความต้องการ

เซ บบาสเตียนหลับตาลง ช้าๆ รับสัมผัสที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้อย่างไม่คิดฝืนตัวเองอีก เสียงดูดดึงดังลอดออกมาให้ได้ยิน ความโหยหานั้นมีมากกว่าเกินจะคิดเอาไว้

“อย่าใจร้ายกับฉันนักเลยเซบ..”

“ คร ิส ... เห ้ย ! ปล่อยนะเว้ย !..”

คนตัวโตช้อนอุ้มอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาอย่างระมัดระวัง  คร ิสค่ อย ๆเ ดินไปที่ห้องนอน ก่อนจะโยนเซบลงไปอย่างไม่เบามือนักแล้วตามลุกไล่ขึ้นมาบนเตียงอันใหม่เอี่ยมอย่างย่ามใจ

“ คร ิส !” 

“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ  เซ บ...” 

บ้าจริง ! พอได้ยินเสียงนุ่มๆนั้นก้มลงมากระซิบที่ข้างหู ใจก็อ่อนไปถึงไหนต่อไหนยอมให้อีกฝ่ายรุกรานจนไม่เหลืออะไรให้ปกปิดร่างกายได้อีกแล้ว ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสไปทุกส่วนเคลื่อนไหวเข้าออกช้าเนิบนาบเรียกความต้องการที่มาพร้อมกับเสียงครางหวานหู ก่อนจะสัมผัสได้ถึงความอุ่นร้อนอันแข็งขืนที่ชำแรกเข้ามา

“ไม่รู้ว่านับได้ไหมว่านี่เป็นของขวัญ”  คร ิส พูดก่อนจะขยับกาย เขาจ้องมองใบหน้าของคนที่อยู่ใต้ร่างอย่างนึกเอ็นดู

_ Sweetest _ _ _ _ kid _ _ _ _ on _ _ _ _ the _ _ _ _ planet _

“ ไอ่บ้า ! อ๊ะ !...” เซบาสเตียนครางอยู่ในคำ ลอ ไม่กล้าที่จะเปิดปากอีก ทำได้แค่ระบายความรู้สึกไปบนแผ่นหลังแน่น ๆข องอีกฝ่ายก็เท่านั้นเอง แรงกระแทกถี่กระชั้นทำให้ความเหนอะหนะไหลพรั่งพรูออกมาอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ เซบาสเตียนแทบจะสิ้นสติกับบทรักที่ ่่่่ กระหน่ำเข้ามาไม่ได้หยุดหย่อน จนไม่สามารถกลั้นเอาไว้ได้อีก..

เสียงหอบหายใจดังสอดประสาทพร้อมกับไออุ่นจากอ้อมแขนแน่นๆที่ยังโอบกระชับเอาไว้

“อย่าโกรธฉันเลยนะ ฉันได้โอกาสจากนายแค่วันเกิดวันเดียวเองนี่...” คริสกระซิบ จนเซบาสเตียนต้องพลิกตัวหันมากลับมาหา แล้วถอนหายใจเบาๆ

แพ้อีกแล้ว..

บอกแล้วว่าเซบาสเตียน แม่งไม่เคยทำใจได้เลย

** _ “ ทุกๆ วันเป็นวันเกิดของฉัน คริส...” _ **

END

**Author's Note:**

> เบลอมากค่ะ เอาเป็นว่าแฮปปี้เบิร์ดเดย์เซบาสเตียนแสตนน้า เย้ๆๆๆๆๆๆ
> 
> ตามไปเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : @alphacevans 
> 
> ขอบคุณค่า


End file.
